


Midnight: Reflections - The Sims 4 Comic Story.

by ArcherDK



Series: Midnight. [2]
Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Bad Parenting, Developing Relationship, F/M, Family Issues, Gen, Horror, Rejection, Shapeshifting, Vampires, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherDK/pseuds/ArcherDK
Summary: Follow certain key events fromMidnight - The Sims 4 Comic Story.from different characters perspectives. Follow their stories to uncover details and nuances about their lives and parts in main story.
Relationships: Aurora Midnight/Derek Smith
Series: Midnight. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052480
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Kelly Swanson - Peace

**Author's Note:**

> **VERY IMPORTANT** \- This story is designed as an Add-on to the [**Midnight - The Sims 4 Comic Story.** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574055/chapters/56558089) and thus it is **HIGHLY RECOMMENDED** to read the original story first.
> 
> WARNING - Due to my poor eyesight this work has been designed with active zooming in in mind. If you have trouble reading, right-click any image you wish to read and open it in a new tab to be able to zoom in. My apologies for any inconvenience.


	2. Derek Smith - Breath-taking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - Due to my poor eyesight this work has been designed with active zooming in in mind. If you have trouble reading, right-click any image you wish to read and open it in a new tab to be able to zoom in. My apologies for any inconvenience.


	3. Madeline Morene - Survive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - Due to my poor eyesight this work has been designed with active zooming in in mind. If you have trouble reading, right-click any image you wish to read and open it in a new tab to be able to zoom in. My apologies for any inconvenience.


	4. Credits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy reading my work? Are you looking for more vampire-themed works reads? Or perhaps you are in search of more mature themed works? Or both? [ **Please, consider visiting NyteRose_Shadowthorne's Blog.** ](https://gothicscripts.wordpress.com)


End file.
